warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rise of Evil: Two
Allegiances of WonderClan Leader: Skystar - A black tom with white patches, blue eyes, and a feathery tail. Deputy: Thistlethorn - Grey splotched tom with dark blue eyes, standing in for Lightfur. Medecine Cat: Scarstripe - Grey tom with scars down his back and green eyes. Apprentice: Maplepaw Warriors Moondapple - A beautiful calico she-cat with long fur and amber eyes. Breezeripple - Golden she-cat with rippling tabby stripes and dark green eyes. Winterberry - White she-cat with ginger splotches and pale blue-grey eyes. Hopeheart - Grey she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Starpaw Pathway to Frozen Star(Star) - Sandy brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and blue eyes. Apprentice: Crescentpaw Dance of Bounding Fawn(Fawn) - Sandy brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and forest green eyes. Dapplemask - Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and underbelly and dark green eyes. Avalanchefall - White and grey tom with deep blue eyes. Fleetwind - Tortoiseshell tom with pale amber eyes. Wolffrost - Small grey she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, V on chest and clear blue eyes. Spottedtalon - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Apprentices Maplepaw - Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Starpaw - White tom with black ears and paws and mismatched olive and amber eyes. Crescentpaw - Fluffy grey she-cat with light olive eyes. Queens Lightfur - Cream she-cat with slightly darker paws and face and brilliant blue eyes, mother of Skystar's kits. Kits Pepperkit - Ginger she-cat with cool green eyes. Bravekit - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Oakkit - Creamy brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Silverkit - Silver tabby she-cat with dark tabby stripes and bright amber eyes. Stripekit - Cream tabby tom with amber eyes. Patchkit - White she-cat with blue eyes, black patches and a black tail. Elders Cats Outside WonderClan Fangstar - Black tom with black eyes, leader of GorgonClan. Scarface - Grey tom with scar over face, deputy of GorgonClan. GorgonClan Warriors. Prologue Skyfeather watched as Avalanchepaw hissed and spat suddenly at the tunnel. A black cat strolled in. "Greetings, cats of WonderClan," he mewed lazily. "I am Fangstar, the leader of GorgonClan. I have come to ask you to join our Clan and become part of GorgonClan. The rest of my Clan is still journeying here. Will you join us?" No one said anything. "Come now," Fangstar said. "If you will join, tell me now." Still there was no answer. "This is what will happen to all you cats if you do not join me," Fangstar spat. He leapt for Oatstar, and, pinning the leader down, bit his throat. Oatstar jerked, then was still. Then, he came back to life with a gasp. Fangstar again leaned down and killed him, and Oatstar's final life left him forever. "You have six moons until my Clan arrives, then we will slaughter you all," Fangstar spat, then left. Skyfeather looked down at the still body of their leader lying amid the shattered ruins of WonderClan, and wondered what they would do. They seemed to have no chance of defeating GorgonClan. A thought rang in his head. He was the leader of WonderClan now. It was up to him to lead the shattered Clan. "StarClan, help me," Skyfeather muttered under his breath. Skystar jerked awake, panting. He had been dreaming about Oatstar's death again. Skystar shuddered as he remembered Fangstar giving WonderClan six moons to live. That was five moons ago now. Skystar gulped anxiously. GorgonClan was coming. Chapter 1 Oakkit woke in the darkness of the nursery. Beside him were his brother and sister, Bravekit and Pepperkit, and Lightfur's kits, Silverkit, Stripekit and Patchkit. Oakkit sighed, and shivered as he remembered his dream. He had been dreaming about his sister's death. Shrewkit had been Oakkit, Bravekit and Pepperkit's sister. She had been murdered by their uncle Thornpelt when she was only one moon old. Oakkit was very close to Pepperkit and Bravekit. Their traumatic experience watching Shrewkit die had not been the worst of their problems. Their mother Swiftstream had died when they were born, and their father Oatstar had died just after Shrewkit did, killed by Fangstar. Oakkit did have three older sisters, from an older litter, but he wasn't very close to them as he had to stay in the nursery all the time. "Oakkit? Are you awake?" Silverkit asked. She was three moons old, and a pest. "No," Oakkit grunted. "Oh. Alright then," Silverkit agreed. Oakkit stifled an amused purr, and clambered to his feet. "Where are you going?" asked Silverkit. "Out," Oakkit replied. "I'm almost an apprentice, you know." Silverkit humphed, annoyed. As Oakkit left, he bumped painfully into Fawn coming in. "What are you doing here, Fawn?" Oakkit asked. "Moving in," Fawn answered. Her voice had never lost the strange accent of the Tribe, but Oakkit liked it. "What are you moving in for?" he asked. "Because I'm going to have kits," Fawn said, purring. "Oh. That's silly of you." Oakkit said, then he bounded out into the camp. The first cat Oakkit saw was his sister Hopeheart and her apprentice Starpaw. Starpaw had been Oakkit's best friend when he was in the nursery. Starpaw and his sister Crescentpaw were only a few days older than Oakkit and his siblings. "Oakkit!" Thistlethorn called across the clearing. He was Starpaw's father, and Lightfur's sister. He was also standing in as deputy while Lightfur was in the nursery with her kits. "Yes Thistlethorn?" Oakkit asked. "Are you ready for your apprentice ceremony? It's tonight." "Yippee!" Oakkit squealed, and raced back to the nursery. He bowled into Lightfur and fell over, but picked himself up again and squealed in excitement. "Our apprentice ceremony is tonight!" "What?" Pepperkit called from within the nursery. "Did you hear that, Bravekit?" "Yep," Bravekit said. He ran out to join his brother. "Come on Oakkit, let's go tell Hopeheart, Winterberry and Breezeripple." "Wait for me!" Pepperkit squeaked. Oakkit raced across the camp and tripped over his own paws, landing in front of Dapplemask. "Oof. Sorry, Dapplemask," he muttered. Dapplemask had a special relationship with Oakkit and his siblings. She had loved playing with the kits when she was an apprentice, and had witnessed the terrible day of Shrewkit's death. Now, she was very good friends with Oakkit. "That's ok. Is your apprentice ceremony this evening?" "Yep," Oakkit said. "Are you excited?" Dapplemask asked. Oakkit nodded his head rapidly. Did she even need to ask? Chapter 2 Oakpaw bounded up to touch noses with his mentor, Fleetwind. Pepperpaw's mentor was Dapplemask, and Bravepaw's mentor was Avalanchefall. All three new apprentices were hugely excited. Oakpaw couldn't wait to get started and learn all about hunting and fighting so that he could defend his Clan from GorgonClan. Every cat in the Clan, even little Silverkit, Stripekit and Patchkit, knew about the coming threat of GorgonClan. It was like a dark storm cloud, permanently hanging over the camp. There was a sense of apprehension in the air, the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Oakpaw and his siblings were too young to really feel the tension and fear that gripped the older cats, but they were worried about GorgonClan. So, Oakpaw determined to work as hard as he could, so that he could defend his Clan. "Come on, Oakpaw! Let's go!" Fleetwind called. He had been arrogant and reckless as an apprentice, but had settled down a lot since he became a warrior, and was taking his new mentoring duties seriously. Oakpaw liked Fleetwind. His mentor had three sisters, Wolffrost, Spottedtalon, and Maplepaw, Scarstripe's apprentice. Oakpaw had been in a litter of four too, even if it was only three now. Fleetwind's parents were dead too. His mother, Ottersplash, had been killed by Fangstar, as had his father, Thornpelt. When he was younger, Oakpaw had hated Fleetwind and his sisters because of who their father was, but, as time went on, he began to realize that cats were different from their parents. "Come on, Oakpaw! Are you planning to lay an egg?" Fleetwind purred. Oakpaw lunged for his mentor, who dodged away, and ran out of the tunnel, calling over his shoulder. "Can't catch me, Oakpaw. Every cat knows I'm the fastest in the Clan!" Oakpaw dashed after his mentor. It was leaf-bare, and the ground was thick with snow. Oakpaw floundered through it, amazed at the size of the world outside the camp. Even the snow amazed him. Of course, he had seen snow before, but never so much of it. Oakpaw gave a squeak of excitement, and struggled to go faster and catch up with Fleetwind. His mentor suddenly stopped dead, and laid his tail over Oakpaw's mouth. "Ssshhh," he whispered. Oakpaw looked with wide, scared eyes, and saw a figure through the trees. A huge grey tom with an ugly scar cutting across his face was talking to a sleek black tom. "Fangstar," Fleetwind snarled. Fangstar and the scarred cat were talking now, and Oakpaw strained to hear the words. "So...rest...Clan...be...in...few...," Fangstar said. "Yes. They are on their way...they arrive, we can...out that pesky...Clan," the scarred cat announced. "I gave......six moons. I will not...my word. Six moons...if the Clan...before then." The scarred cat dipped his head respectfully, and both cats turned and left. Oakpaw looked at Fleetwind, terrified. "Come on," Fleetwind said firmly. "We need to get back." Chapter 3 It was very nearly the six moon mark. Skystar had imposed a curfew. Only warriors could leave camp, and always in pairs. They were hunting all the time, to try and catch enough prey to stock the Clan up if they his in their camp. Meanwhile, the tunnels at one end of the WonderClan camp were being excavated by Starpaw, Crescentpaw, Pepperpaw, Bravepaw, Oakpaw and Maplepaw. Silverkit, Stripekit and Patchkit were allowed to help sometimes, and Lightfur worked at strengthening the entrance along with Scarstripe and whichever warriors were in camp at the time. The tunnels were at the opposite side of the camp to the entrance. They had been built by the founders of WonderClan, and led to a hillside quite a way away. The important thing about the hillside was that it was very near a cave, and this cave had such a small entrance into it, it was very easy to defend, much easier than a camp whose only walls were thorns. Another important thing happened. Scarstripe and Maplepaw travelled the long way to the Moontree, a strangely twisted tree that shone with moonlight, and when they returned, Maplepaw was Maplefrost. Part of it was caution, in case Scarstripe died in battle, but most of it was that Scarstripe thought she was ready. Oakpaw was digging alongside Pepperpaw, Starpaw and Silverkit when Skystar burst into camp calling out. "Fangstar met me in the forest! He told me it was time! We need to get moving!" Oakpaw heard him only faintly, as the cats now had to crawl a long way along the tunnels before they reached the end. But, Oakpaw did hear him, and he muttered to Silverkit, who was behind him. "Silverkit, quick. Go back to Lightfur, and send Maplefrost, Crescentpaw and Bravepaw along to help dig!" Oakpaw said urgently. He could smell fresh air, which meant they had almost finished digging the tunnels. Oakpaw hurried and tried to dig faster and faster, then, suddenly, Pepperpaw's paws broke through the dirt. "Found the end!" she yowled. All three apprentices raced back along the tunnels. When they emerged, they saw Fawn and Lightfur arguing with Skystar. Both of them wanted to stay behind and fight, but Skystar wanted them to flee. After a very hurried argument, Lightfur decided to stay until almost last, and Fawn would go after the apprentices. Silverkit, Stripekit and Patchkit hurried down the tunnel. They ran along it to the end. Oakpaw, Pepperpaw, Bravepaw, Starpaw and Crescentpaw followed them. As they neared the end they heard a cry of fear from the kits ahead. Oakpaw put on a burst of speed, and confronted a rather large and vicious fox holding Patchkit's limp body in it's jaws. "Patchkit! No!" Oakpaw yowled. He leapt at the fox, and heard Starpaw and Bravepaw leap with him, while Crescentpaw and Pepperpaw snarled and lashed out at the fox. The fox turned, and ran, but it took the lifeless body of Patchkit with it. Silverkit and Stripekit stood stunned, watching as their sister's body disappeared into the distance. Oakpaw pressed closer to them. "Keep a look out for eagles," Starpaw warned. "They fly near here." The seven cats headed towards the cave. They had no idea what was happening back home, nor if any other cats would ever join them. Oakpaw led the way inside the cave. It was dark, and musty, the only light spilling through the entrance. However, there were tiny holes in the rocky walls that also provided a little bit of fresh air and light. The main problem with the cave was the lack of fresh-kill. "I suppose I'd better go and hunt," Bravepaw said. "I'll come," Crescentpaw added. "And Starpaw and Pepperpaw should come too. Oakpaw should stay and guard the kits." Oakpaw nodded. "I'll stay," he agreed. Chapter 4 Oakpaw had been in the cave for a while when Fawn arrived. She was out of breath and panting hard. Close behind her came Maplefrost. "Where's Patchkit?" Maplefrost asked as they arrived. Fawn was panting too hard to speak. "Fox," Oakpaw muttered. He didn't want to talk about it. Maplefrost looked down, worried. Suddenly, Spottedtalon and Fleetwind came bursting in. "Wolffrost! Eagle!" Fleetwind gasped out. Blood was welling from a huge gash in Spottedtalon's side. Maplefrost froze in shock. Her sister Wolffrost was dead, and her sister Spottedtalon was wounded. "Maplefrost! Help them!" Fleetwind ordered sternly, yet his words were softened by the way he looked at Maplefrost, and the rasp of his tongue over her fur. Maplefrost licked gently at her sister's wound. "I need cobwebs," she ordered. Oakpaw turned to the kits, who had been exploring the cave earlier. Sure enough, both of the were covered in cobwebs. Oakpaw and Fleetwind pulled cobwbs off and gave them to Maplefrost, who stuck them on Spottedtalon's wound. "Better," she meowed, "but I still need herbs." Just then, Starpaw, Crescentpaw, Pepperpaw and Bravepaw arrived back, closely followed by Star, Winterberry and Hopeheart. "Be ready to defend the entrance!" Winterberry meowed. "They broke into the camp. Breezeripple got caught on her way to the tunnel. She's dead." Oakpaw jerked in surprise. Breezeripple was his sister, and now she was dead. He shuddered at the thought of what must be happening back at the camp. Oakpaw's thoughts were interrupted by a wail of pain from Fawn. Both Star, her sister, and Maplefrost instantly dashed over to her. "Great StarClan!" Maplefrost muttered. "The kits are coming early." Oakpaw shuddered. Fawn had only beeen in the nursery for a moon. It must be very early for the kits to come. While Maplefrost tried frantically to look after both her patients at once, Oakpaw retreated to the far side of the cave and stayed with Silverkit and Stripekit. "Where's mother?" Stripekit asked, looking up at Oakpaw. "Coming," Oakpaw soothed. He hoped that Lightfur and Skystar had not been chosen to join the ranks of StarClan this day. Both Dapplemask and Avalanchefall burst in next. They had minor scratches on them, but were mostly ok. Oakpaw slipped over to them. "Did you see Skystar or Lightfur?" he meowed softly. Both cats shook their heads, then Avalanchefall hurried over to Fawn. Oakpaw purred, amused. They were obviously his kits. Fawn was still writhing in pain, but Maplefrost was licking a small, golden tabby she-cat. As Avalanchefall arrived, Maplefrost gave him his daughter, then turned back to Fawn. Moondapple and Thistlethorn burst in at the same time, panting and bloody. They sat beside Dapplemask, and Oakpaw helped Pepperpaw press cobwebs on their cuts. "That's it, Fawn, you did it!" Maplefrost called, laying a dark grey she-cat beside Starpaw. Starpaw looked at Maplefrost's stern face, and obediently bent down to lick the grey kit. Silverkit and Stripekit were bounding over curiously, peering at the new little kits. "What are their names?" Stripekit asked curiously. "They don't have names yet, mouse brain," his sister told him. "I'll name them now." Fawn informed the kits, sitting up. "That is Honeykit," she began, toughing the golden tabby with her tail, "and that is Darkkit." she added, laying her tail on the dark grey kit. "When will Honeykit and Darkkit be old enough to play with us?" Stripekit whined. Before anyone could answer him, Lightfur and Skystar entered the cave, panting and bruised. "Scarstripe's dead," Skystar said flatly. Maplefrost let out a wail of grief, and crouched down on the floor of the cave, as if the strength of her grief might knock her over. Silverkit and Stripekit rushed to their mother, and were being steadily washed while they purred contentedly. Oakpaw looked around his Clanmates, and felt a sense of peace. Chapter 5 WonderClan remained hidden in the cave for days. GorgonClan planned to starve them out, they waited all around the cave all the time. Oakpaw was worried about this. Fawn and Lightfur were getting steadily skinnier as they tried to feed their kits, and every other cat was in almost as bad shape. Spottedtalon was nearly dead, as there were no herbs to treat her wound with. "Oakpaw!" Bravepaw hissed. Oakpaw crept over to his brother, who was hunched in a corner of the cave. "Yes?" Oakpaw asked. "Let's go hunt," Bravepaw hissed softly. Oakpaw gave his brother a confused look. Bravepaw, in answer, slipped under the wall of the cave there. Oakpaw gasped. He hadn't realized there was another hole there! He followed his brother out. "It's only big enough for apprentices," Bravepaw told him softly. "We have to make sure Fangstar or his warriors don't catch us." Oakpaw nodded, and he and Bravepaw snuck carefully away across the hills. It took Oakpaw quite a while to catch anything, as he had had very interrupted training, but eventually Oakpaw and Bravepaw set off back to the cave with two squirrels, a rabbit, three mice and a blackbird. Oakpaw slithered under the hole first, then his brother pushed the prey under, then finally Bravepaw himself slipped back in. "Our mother must have had a dream from StarClan when she named you Bravepaw!" Oakpaw meowed, swiping his tongue over Bravepaw's ear. Bravepaw purred in reply, then the brothers carried their prey over to Skystar. It didn't take long for them to explain about the unguarded hole, then Oakpaw set off for the queens carrying the rabbit and one squirrel. Maplefrost and Spottedtalon were given two mice to share, and the rest of the prey was shared around the warriors. "If we have apprentices as brave as these two," Skystar told the Clan. "then WonderClan might just be able to hold out here for a while." End of Book 2. Book 3 is called The Rise of Evil: Three. The whole series can be found here. Thanks for reading. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']] Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions Category:The Evil Rising Saga Category:Fan Fictions